2006 - (11/28/2006) Linkshell Community Beta Version Update/Calendar
Displaying the calendar To view the calendar, select "Calendar" from a community's top page. In addition to event information registered by community members, you can also view FINAL FANTASY XI official event information and information regarding version updates and maintenance. You can change the way the calendar is displayed by switching between "month-based display" and "week-based display." Event Types There are 3 types of events registered by community members on the calendar: "Looking For Participants," where you can receive applications from members interested in participating in the event, "Recruitment Closed," where the recruiting period has ended or the preferred number of participants has been met, and "Event Announcement," which can be used to announce the details of an event without recruiting any participants. A yellow flag appearing to the left of an event marked "Currently Looking For Participants" or "Recruitment Closed" indicates that you are currently registered as a participant for that event In addition to the event types mentioned above, FINAL FANTASY XI official events and version update/maintenance information is also displayed on the calendar. Icons corresponding to event type are displayed on the calendar to the left of the event title. Explanation of icons Registering a new event Clicking on on the community calendar for a community you are a member of will take you to the "New Event Registration" screen. Since you can only register new events starting from the present day, you cannot click ondisplayed on past dates. Registering "Looking For Participants" events If you would like to make an announcement about your event and recruit participants at the same time, click "Looking For Participants" from the top of the "New Event Registration" screen. When registering a "Looking For Participants" event, you can freely set the recruiting period and the preferred number of participants. Click "Confirm" and "Register" after configuring all of the above to register the event on the calendar. If you set the Event Display Settings to "Display on World Portal (public)," the event information will be displayed in "Linkshell Event Information" on the World Portal. ] Registering "Event Announcements" If you would like to make an announcement about your event without recruiting any participants, click "Event Announcement" from the top of the "New Event Registration" screen. Since you cannot recruit people with an event announcement, there is no recruiting period or preferred number of participants. Also, please note that comment display settings for event announcements are different from "Looking for Participants" events. Posting comments By enabling comments for a new event at the time of registration, logged-in users can view and post comments regarding strategies and personal opinions. For "Looking for Participants" events, at the time of registration, you can configure whether only logged-in participants can post and view comments or whether all logged-in users can post and view comments. For "Event Announcements," at the time of registration, you can select to either enable or disable comments. When registering to participate in an event, each participant can register his or her participant details. On the "Participant Details" screen, you can configure your main job and support job for the event, as well as enter a participant comment. By clicking "Confirm" and then "Participate," you can complete registration while setting your participant details at the same time. Because participant job information and participant comments are treated as part of an event, they are shown to other users according to "Event Display Settings" instead of "Comment Display Settings." Also, once you have set your participant details, you can edit them with the "Participant Details Editor" which can be accessed by clicking on "Edit" to the lower right of the participant details list. All participant job information and participant comments can be viewed by clicking on "Details" in the "Participant" section of an event's details. Participating in an event When registering for participation, you can set your main job and support job for the event and post participant comments. Managing events Only the organizer of an event or a community member with managerial rights can delete an event or participant. Deleting an event If Event Frequency Settings are enabled, you can choose to "Delete just this day's event," "Delete all events after a certain date," or "Delete all events." A member with managerial rights can also delete all of a community's events using the Community Manager. Deleting a participant On the "Participant Deletion" screen, check the "Delete" box to the right of the participant you would like to delete, then click "Confirm," and lastly click "Delete" on the confirmation screen to complete participant deletion. category:Linkshell Community